


成年礼物

by KrayLuo



Category: ONER
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrayLuo/pseuds/KrayLuo





	成年礼物

“麻麻，我来拿我的成年礼物啦。”  
“哎 不是，等会儿，”岳明辉看着面前越来越近的脸庞，有些心虚的往后退了一小步，“生日礼物不是已经给你了吗？”  
“所以呐，我来拿的是成年礼物啊。”  
本来以为被凡子和洋洋儿上了就已经是很不平衡的事了，没想到现在连刚成年的小弟也...  
岳明辉看到在旁边躲着看还悄悄挤眉弄眼的另外两个弟弟，自知躲不过，顺从的被小李英超牵着手进了房间。  
刚刚洗完澡的岳明辉最是诱人，安安静静的坐在床上，白嫩的皮肤带上了一点粉，外套早就脱掉了，身上只留了一件宽大的T恤，好像还是从李振洋那里毛来的，虽然有些大却也只堪堪遮住大腿根部，微微一动便能看见私处诱人的美妙风景；双眼有些无神，好像还是在恍惚为什么刚成年的小弟都比自己高比自己A还要上自己。  
李英超刚从浴室出来便看到这样的光景，喉头一紧下体一硬，爬上床，把人衣服撩到肩上，从背后握住了想了多年的两团肉。  
“麻麻，你这胸怎跟小姑娘似的。”白花花的胸脯在李英超手里被肆意揉捏着，白面团似的被挤出挤出各种淫靡的形状；乳尖已经硬了，粉粉嫩嫩的挺立在冬夜的寒风里。李英超感到掌心传来的硬度，停下了手上的动作，改以指尖搓揉、捻按，看着岳明辉的表情变得越来越奇怪，却始终隐忍着没有叫出来。喉咙深处传来浅浅的低吟，一声声黏黏腻腻的直吞没着李英超的理智。  
似是不满于岳明辉低声的喘息，小孩俯下身改用舌尖轻点上左边乳尖，随后轻轻用牙咬了上去。  
“啊...别咬啊...”强烈的快感让岳明辉喘息出声，声音柔媚到岳明辉自己都听不下去，“等...等下 啊~”  
小李英超这才抬起头，眼神清澈明亮，岳明辉仿佛在其中看到了自己，嘴唇被吻得红肿水润，眼角被晕染出不正常的红晕，双眼迷离。仿佛有些怔了，岳明辉下体不自觉的硬了起来，后面也渐渐开始淌水。  
左乳被继续含住又舔又吸，岳明辉只觉得右边好难受，分明右边的乳尖已经挺硬了起来，想要得人垂怜，却不见李英超有要对它干什么的趋势，便自己颤颤巍巍伸出右手，想要自己给自己一点抚慰。不料却被李英超抓住了。  
“麻麻，伸手是要干什么啊？”  
这称呼僵住了岳明辉的身体，却让下体更硬了。  
“啊？啊~没什么...”  
但李英超在左边不停的动作却让右边愈加空虚，岳明辉难受得紧，终是忍不住哼哼唧唧开了口，“超儿啊...右边~好难受...嗯...”  
李英超似是得到了糖果的小孩，眼中闪烁着笑意，“好啊，麻麻说什么就是什么呢。”  
右乳的空虚得到了满足，但岳明辉的双手却被李英超用一只手禁锢住了。李英超空出来的手沿着脊背向下摸。  
我靠这腰窝好性感。小弟更硬了。  
我靠这屁股好翘，手感有点好。小弟真的好硬了。  
手指才摸到臀缝，就已经感觉到湿意了，再往下摸便可感觉到穴口一张一合，流出黏黏腻腻的水。  
“啧，麻麻你好骚啊，还没干什么怎么就开始流水了。”李英超轻轻松松就伸进去一根手指，随后加入的第二根手指也不费力就可以顺利抽插。毕竟岳明辉这幅身子是早就被李振洋和卜凡艹开了的，第三根手指的进出也只需要适应一会儿就好。手指似乎是碰到了一点凸起，岳明辉的喘息声陡然变高。  
“嗯~唔啊...不要...啊..还有..嗯~我~一点···啊~也不···嗯~骚···啊哈···”  
但随着李英超手指的抽插，岳明辉的喘息声逐渐变了“唔···超儿~你进来好不好~嗯···”  
“哼哼，好啊~”李英超扶着人腰，抬起岳明辉雪白的大腿架在肩上，巨物随着腰部的挺动挤进了穴中。温软，湿热，一层层紧紧绞着这个刚成年的男孩的欲望，差点叫他缴械投降——不过还好没有，要不也太丢人了。  
“啊···超儿你动一动~有点涨···啊~”话未讲完，李英超便疯狂的抽动了起来，却有意无意的始终不往那一点上顶。岳明辉扭着腰，双眸含春，神志早已被欲望吞没，他只想要身上这个男人再顶深一点，磨上那一点，再快一点...这时候还怎么顾得上礼义廉耻。  
“啊~超儿···太快了···太多了···嗯~不..不要停...啊~哼~”  
“麻麻，我 是不是 说过 呼 你很骚？”小李英超腰胯的动作不停，只是俯下身子，在岳明辉身边轻声呢喃“不过呐，你浪起来的样子我好喜欢。”  
语毕，小孩吻上了人微张的嘴，舌头在里面搅动着舔吮着，再抬起头看着这个浑身上下被情欲占领的岳明辉，舔掉他嘴角流出来不及吞咽的唾液，再沿着脖子往下，留了一路的红印子，最后在含上胸脯肿胀的挺立时，衣服被岳明辉射出来的东西打湿了一片。  
“麻麻，你射了。”  
“洋哥和凡哥上你的时候，我有很多次都看到了，你隐忍着不愿叫出来，生怕被我听到。”  
“从那个时候开始啊，我好像就开始很迷恋你了。就想着，等我成年了，一定，一定要把你搞到手。”  
小孩说出的话让岳明辉感到羞耻，后穴绞得更紧，李英超在里面又抽插了很久，终于和岳明辉的第二次一起出来了。  
“呼~麻麻，你一定是我这个生日收到的最好的礼物。”  
不仅是岳明辉送的，也是李振洋和卜凡送的。


End file.
